Pretty Little Liars: Melissa's Dolls
by bribarrett
Summary: In this new ending of the big A reveal, the pretty little liars find themselves in the creepiest place they've been yet, the basement of Radley. To make things even better, guess who A is... Spencer's sister Melissa! She's been A this whole time. Read more to find out what happens to the liars after finding themselves stuck in Radley's basement.


Pretty Little Liars: Melissa's Dolls

Melissa Hastings is the true A. She's supposed to be living in London, England. However, in all actuality, she has been living in Pennsylvania this whole time… but not Rosewood. She currently resides in Philadelphia. She shares an apartment with ex-boyfriend Wren, who acts like a coworker with her more than anything else.

Melissa and Wren never really liked each other from the start. Their relationship was all for show just so that Melissa could protect Spencer. She felt guilty about the accidentally buried alive Bethany Young (who everyone believed Bethany was actually Ali in her grave), so she worked with Wren to keep her sister's accident a secret. Wren knew all about Bethany and that Spencer actually killed her thinking it was Ali all along. So he convinced Melissa that he could protect Spencer's secret and from there on out, Melissa has played Wren like one of A's many dolls.

Hannah, Aria, Emily and the infamous Alison are all Melissa's dolls. Her logic: none of them cared enough the night Spencer killed Bethany to watch out for Spencer after a long night of a drinking, thus they are to blame for Spencer's actions which reflect on the entire perfect Hastings family. Since the five of them have an awfully inseparable bond, if one must go down, they all must go down. So ever since that news broke to Melissa, she has built herself an entire army to terrorize the inseparable group. Her army consists of Wren, Cece, Sarah, Mona, Jenna, and of course her lovely supporting parents.

Despite her sister, Melissa has been trying to kill off all the pretty little liars one by one leaving her sister alive to find a new group of friends to create an inseparable bond amongst.

It was ten o'clock at night east coast time, thus in London it was three in the morning, and Melissa's phone begins to ring.

Melissa answers, "Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness you answered! I'm sorry for waking you up, but I need to talk to you," Spencer says.

Realizing she's supposed to sound like she was sleeping because everyone thinks she's living in London right now, Melissa lets out a loud phony yawn and says,

"Spencer…why are you calling me when it's three in the morning here?"

"I know it's late there, but just listen. We traced another text from A and it lead us to the sketchy basement of Radley… and we can't get out and I've tried everyone and no one's answering their phones and…"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. Slow down Spencer! You are what? Where? How did you even get inside Radley? That place has been shut down for years now," Melissa says as Spencer is still gasping for air from her last incredibly long run on sentence.

"I know you can't be of much help, but do you think you could call Wren and ask him how to get the heck out of this place?"

"Yes, I just texted him and he said he's on his way there. Stay put though. He said he knows a second way out."

Spencer has the phone on speaker at this point.

"Oh my gosh Melissa. You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much. We're so sorry to disturb you so late," Aria says.

"It's okay. Just don't freak me out like that again. Are you all okay? Was A there?" Melissa asks.

Hannah shouts, "We don't know! We all got another text from that bitch again that said 'I bet you can't find me, but if you must try, come to the underground of Radley. I'll be inside. ~A'…so of course we _had_ to come here. Once we broke in (thanks to Spencer's lock picking skills), we heard what sounded like someone coming down the stairs…"

Emily buts in, "yea and Hannah being stupid decided to insult A…"

Hannah proclaims, "I did not!"

"Oh really?" Emily asks. "What do you think telling someone to show their ugly face is?"

"It wasn't an insult. I'm 99% positive A's face is hideous, or else they would've shown it by now."

"Guys, come on now. Enough. So basically Melissa, after Hannah gave her sense of words, A slammed the door shut and locked us in the basement from the outside", Spencer finally says getting to the point.

"Okay guys. Sounds like you're all okay though which is all the matters. Wren should be there soon. Call me once he gets there okay Spenc?" says Melissa.

"Will do. Thanks Melissa. Love you."

Spencer hangs up the phone.

As they wait for Wren to arrive, Emily and Hannah begin to go at it again, Aria tries to calm them down, Spencer is just sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall staring at the black screen on her phone as Ali begins to walk over.

"Spenc…" Ali utters.

"What?"

"I think Wren may be here. I just saw what looked like headlights come from the side window over there."

Ali points to the window on the opposite side of the wall in the huge blank basement of Radley that is closest to the front entrance of Radley.

Spencer starts to stand when she sees her phone light up. It's a text from Wren.

"I'm here. Tell everyone to go to the back wall where there are cabinets. Open up the bottom cabinets and there will be an air vent. It will lead to a dead end. I'm outside of the vents cutting out an opening so you all can climb out through there. Make sure you go in one by one. Spenc, go last because you'll have to close the cabinets and vent system as you all crawl out. There are monthly inspections of Radley still and you guys don't want them finding out you broke in."

Spencer shows everyone the text and they were all so relieved. Of course there's Hannah who is pissed about waiting for Wren to get there for half an hour, when the whole time there was a way out that she believes she could have simply "kicked her way through the vents" so she says. Then there is Ali who is skeptical of the whole idea and climbing through the vents.

However, they have no other option if they want out of there, so they all work their way over to the only set of furniture in the asylum looking basement, and open up the bottom cabinets. The dust sitting on top of the cabinets looks about one inch deep and the door hinges are extremely rusted. The doors look like they haven't been opened in a hundred years. A loud shriek is let out as Emily pulls both cabinet doors open simultaneously.

Inside the cabinets are two large buckets filled with rusted tools. Inside the bucket on the left appears to be two rusted pairs of scissors (a small pair and larger pair), a rusted hammer, a rusted orbitoclast, and a huge rusted saw. Inside the bucket on the right appears a mound full of rusted needles. On the floor of the cabinet are rope and a straitjacket.

"Guys, this is disgusting. I can't touch this," Emily says.

"Oh move, I'll do it," Ali says as she shoves Emily out of the way.

Ali pushes the two buckets to the side and moves the rope and straitjacket to the other side and brushes off the dust using the sleeve of her jacket to reveal the air vent. She lifts up on the register of the vent and pulls it off.

"No way in hell am I going in there," Emily claims.

"What are you going to do Em? Just hang in here all night? Wait 'til they come around and inspect the place and ask how we BROKE in here?" says Spencer with an agitated voice.

Hannah then steps up. "Everyone move. I'll go first. I want to get out of here more than a prisoner that's been locked in a cell for fifty years."

Hannah bends down as Ali moves out of her way. She obnoxiously coughs from the dust for a solid ten seconds, then enters the vent.

"Guys come on! Let's get the hell out of here!"

Next to go in is Aria. She coughs too before enter the vent and then starts to crawl behind Hannah.

"Oh my gosh. It's freezing in here! Spenc, are you sure Wren is outside at the end of this? How long is this vent?"

"Yes! He's down here! I can hear him," Hannah shouts.

"Just keep going! He should almost be done opening a whole at the end of the vent!" Spencer answers back from inside the basement.

Ali turns and looks at Emily.

"Em?"

Emily just stares at Ali.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go before you. But you have to promise you'll follow right behind me. You can't stay in here all night," Ali tells Emily.

She starts to crawl inside the vent catching up with Aria.

" _Ahhh!_ Oh my gosh guys! Hannah crawl faster!" Ali screams.

A rat comes crawling out from the vents, which must've been what spurred Ali's scream. Emily runs away from the cabinets and watches as the rat runs to the other side of the basement and gets swallowed up into the darkness. Spencer just stares at Emily.

"Come on Em. I know you don't want to do this, but trust me. You also don't want to be spending the night in here. Not with A, not with that rat now. Come on. Trust me."

Emily slowly walks back to the cabinets staring at where the rat just ran to, and then inches down toward the vent.

"Come on Em. I'll be right behind you. Trust me. We just got to make it to the end of the vent where Wren will be waiting for us and then we can go back home and never track down A again."

Emily slowly urges into the vent. It isn't until she is about ten feet into the vent when Spencer finally begins to enter. She squats down and stares down into the blackness of the vent. She can't see anyone. Suddenly, someone comes up behind her before she can even enter the vent, covers her nose and mouth with chloroform until she passes out and she's gone.

* * *

Spencer begins to hear what sounds like Melissa's voice talking to someone on the phone. She opens her eyes and is staring at the ceiling of a car. She's so confused. The last thing she remembers is Emily hesitantly entering the vent and then squatting down herself about to go in… But then she begins to remember someone coming up behind her and drugging her! She instantly sits up when her memory comes back.

"Melissa?" she asks.

"Oh hey! You're awake," Melissa replies.

"What the hell is going on! Why are you here? Why am I here? Did you drug me?" Spencer begins to panic.

Melissa doesn't answer right away.

"Answer me goddammit!"

"Okay. Okay. I will explain everything on the plane," she finally answers.

"The plane! What! Where are we going? Why are we getting on a plane? Why the hell did you drug me?" Spencer yells.

"Okay, we're here. Come on."

Spencer refuses to get out.

"Spenc! Come on! Please! Just listen to me. I will explain everything once we get on the plane. Just please come on. Mom and Dad are in London because we're having a family crisis, I had to fly out here to get you and we are going to be late if you don't come with me now."

Spencer is beyond pissed, but gives up and complies with her sister's request. There are a billion questions running through her mind, like what about everyone in the vents? Did Wren get them out? How did Melissa get into the basement? Why is she here and not in London? Why did she drug her with chloroform?

Everything that is going on right now is all happening so fast and spontaneously, but it was something Spencer was used to. Her whole life since A entered it has been hectic and chaotic like this night is right now, so she just followed her sister anxiously waiting for the moment she finally explains herself.

As they check in, get through security, customs, and reach the terminal, neither Melissa nor Spencer have said a word to one another. Because their flight is so late, there's hardly anyone in the airport. They're getting on a red eye.

The only conversation to be heard right now is the one coming from the news anchors on the tv by terminal B5, where they'll be boarding in less than one minute. Spencer gets in line with Melissa. They're boarding first because the Hastings only fly first class.

"Melissa… what's that?" Spencer asks.

Melissa looks up and sees breaking news on the tv.

"Come on, we're boarding the plane right now!"

Melissa grabs Spencer buy the wrist and drags her to check her boarding pass. Spencer doesn't want to cause a scene because her sister has yet to explain what their "family crisis" is, or if they even have one, but what she just saw on tv sent her into complete shock.

They finally get seated on the plane and the other passengers are filing in now. Spencer is just staring at Melissa.

"What did I just see on the news? Please tell me that wasn't real," Spencer begins to cry still in obvious shock.

What Spencer had seen on the tv said 'BREAKING NEWS: Radley catches on fire'.

Melissa opens her mouth hesitantly… Then a smile grows on her face that turns her into a completely different human being. One that Spencer has never seen before and is quite fearful of as she begins to speak. "I'd like to say it wasn't real, and everyone got out of the vents, and we're not fleeing the country because I set that fire and disguised it as a gas explosion to kill those bitches, and that I'm not A… but, then I would be a pretty little liar just like your ex-best friends," Melissa explains with a huge smirk on her face.

There it is. She let it out. Everything. All at once. Just like that. There was the unfortunately horrendous explanation Spencer was waiting for from her sister.

Spencer is still staring at Melissa. Now she's more than shocked, she's in utter disbelief and could kill her sister any second. She's stuck though. The plane is in mid-take off and she's stuck. She is going to London and will never see her best friends ever again because her family controls her and her entire life. She is the ultimate Hasting's family doll.


End file.
